<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebration by domromanoff (riottkick)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827153">Celebration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff'>domromanoff (riottkick)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one million words [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Marine (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Light Angst, Maddy Hayes is a mean Dom and that’s canon but she’s also mean in general ksksj, Set during The Marine 6, Spoilers, Verbal Degradation, Voyeurism, mentions kidnapping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You still weren’t happy that Maddy had to kidnap Sarah, but you learned to keep your mouth shut. To celebrate the success, Maddy gives her team a special celebration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddy Hayes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one million words [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Congrats boys!” Maddy cheered as you zoned out, sitting next to Sarah, you really hoped that she would let her go after her father was out. </p><p>As soon as Maddy stepped out of the room, you leaned over and whispered in Sarah’s ear. “I’m gonna try and get you out of here, okay?” Shenodded in response, and you hoped that she truly believed you. You were going to try and get her out of the situation as best as you could - unsure if you were going to succeed, but it was better than just letting her be in even more danger.</p><p>When Maddy returned from outside, you straightened up, trying your best to act as natural as you could. “Alright boys, since we successfully took Sarah, I thought we could celebrate a little?” she said with a smirk. “Oscar, take Sarah into the next room, and stay with her. You and her don’t need to see this.”</p><p>He nodded, walking over to both Sarah and you. He grabbed her roughly by the arm, pulling her out of the room as she struggled to get out of his grip. “Now that their out of the room, would’ya like to see your gift?” </p><p>While they all answered her collectively, Maddy walked over to you. Sitting next to you, she placed an arm around you. “Since we got the job done, I thought I’d show you how I fuck my girl, if you’re okay with that, baby girl?” she turned to you, an eyebrow raised as she waited for your answer.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, as long as they don’t touch me.”</p><p>“Of course not, you’re all mine and <i>only</i> mine,” she paused, watching her men all take seats around where there were chairs.  “Now get Daddy’s cock out and show them how you suck it.” </p><p>You did as you were told, getting down on your knees before pulling down her jeans. You didn’t bother with unbuckling her belt, or unzipping her jeans, you just wanted her to fuck you. Having punished you at her meeting, that was the last time she had fucked you - she was busy with planning that she didn’t realize you were still needing to be relieved. You pulled her pants down to her knees, along with the boxers she was wearing. Your eyes widened at the sight of the toy she was packing. It was one you had never seen her with - she must have gone out and bought it when you were out of town with friends. </p><p>“You like it, baby?” she asked, pulling your face closer to it. You nodded, licking your lips before you kissed the shaft all the way to the tip. She loved when you did that, and you weren’t going to disappoint her now. You could hear some of her men comment about how good you were at sucking cock, but you needed to focus on her. Pushing all the way down so that your nose touched the base of her shirt, you pulled yourself off to take a breather. Watching as a strand of your spit was still connected from your mouth to the toy. Maddy grabbed your hand once more, pushing you down on the toy as she held you there. She fucked your face at a hard pace, one that you weren’t so used to.</p><p>“Such a good whore,” you heard Katrina say, causing you to moan against Maddy’s strap. Maddy and Katrina had once fucked you together early on in your relationship, and ever since then she loved to tease you about it.</p><p>Pushing off of the toy, Maddy stood up as you fell back onto your ass. You knew she was acting like this because she was in front of her men, usually she’d be a little more careful. You understood she had a reputation to keep, so you weren’t upset. “How would ya like to see her get fucked?” </p><p>“Hands and knees.” Lewis called out, and everyone agreed. You took a deep breath, making sure to only focus on Maddy. You were nervous, never been naked in front of any of her men except for Katrina. It was nerve wracking, but at the same it made you even more wet. </p><p>“You heard ‘em baby, take your clothes off.” </p><p>You did as you were told, pulling your shirt off first as you pulled your leggings down. Kicking them off, you sighed as you unclasped your bra. Maddy pulled it off you as soon as it was unhooked. She bent down, helping you out of your panties, before shoving them into your mouth. You got on all fours on the couch, trying your best to be patient as Maddy got back on behind you.</p><p>“Are ya ready to take my cock? Tell me, tell them how much you want it in this tight little cunt.” </p><p>She took your panties out of your mouth so you could talk, throwing them behind the couch. You made a mental note to grab them later.</p><p>“I want it so bad, Maddy, please give it to me. Show them how much of a whore I am,” you cried out as you felt the tip of the strap slide through your folds.</p><p>“Who? You know that’s not what you call me.” she snapped, slapping your ass hard. Smiling at the cry you let out. “Maybe I should let them all fuck you, especially since you have no clue who I am.”</p><p><i>”Daddy!”</i> you gasped as she slid all the way into your pussy with no hesitation. You tried your best to adjust, but she began moving before you could. “Fuck, it’s so big.”</p><p>“Yeah it is. Tell them who owns you, owns your cunt and this ass.” </p><p>Maddy rubbed the pad of her thumb against your asshole, and you let out a moan as she stopped fucking your cunt. “You do, Daddy, you own me!” You were desperate, and she wasn’t going to move unless you had answered her.</p><p>“That’s right, slut. That’s all you’re good for, being my little fuck toy.”</p><p>You gripped the armrest of the couch as she fucked into you harder. Closing your eyes, you tried your best to focus on Maddy and what she was doing - her men didn’t matter to you. She pushed her thumb into your ass, and you but your lip to suppress the moan that was wanting to come out. “You like having all your holes filled, (Your Name)? Hm?” she taunted, fucking into you at a bruising pace. This wasn’t about teasing you, no, this was about showing her men whose are you.</p><p>You knew how she got sometimes, especially when a few of her men had flirted with you before learning that you were with her. You hadn’t seen them since, and a part of you knew she had killed them.</p><p>“I do, Daddy, I love it,” you breathed, reaching down to rub your clit. “Fuck, I’m close, please.”</p><p>“Good manners.”</p><p>You weren’t sure who said it, nor did you care. You wanted to come, having been ignored and punished, you <i>needed</i> it.</p><p>“Come for me, come on Daddy’s cock.” </p><p>Fucking Maddy back just as hard, you came with a cry as you rode out your orgasm. She pulled out of you, kissing your lower back before sitting down on the couch. “Clean your mess up, slut.” </p><p>You turned around so you were facing the toy, you had enough room so you could comfortably stay on the couch. Not trusting your legs to get up and move onto your knees. Licking the tip of the cock as you looked over to see Katrina with her hand in her pants. You licked up and down the shaft, before wrapping your lips around the tip. </p><p>Maddy pulled you off of the toy, and into a kiss. Licking your bottom lip, Maddy leaned into your ear. “You’re such a good girl, when we go back to my place, I’ll cuddle you, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Get dressed. Kat, once she’s dressed, brings Oscar and the girl back in.”</p><p>You sighed, wishing she’d give up the act for at least a few minutes. You barely had any time left, and you needed to get Sarah out of there. Deciding to skip your underwear, you got dressed quicker than usual. </p><p>Maddy grabbed your hand, and pulled you into the supply closet. “Baby, I’m sorry I can’t openly be cozy with you, but I hope you know I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, but tell me one thing, Maddy.” you said, and you knew this would most likely piss her off. </p><p>“Yeah, anything.”</p><p>“After your father gets off from his trial, are you going to let Sarah and her father go?”</p><p>She glared at you, giving you one of her signature fake smiles. “Of course, (Your Name). Why wouldn’t I?” she kissed you softly before walking out of the closet leaving you there stunned.</p><p>She was such a fucking liar, but you did love her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>